Someone Like You: The Wedding
by Kaz
Summary: Ryou x Tea, the wedding from my fic Someone Like You. Just pure fluff as Ryou and Tea finally get married.


Squeee!!! Here is the wedding for Ryou and Téa, the full wedding that is for my fic Someone Like You. Anyway, fluff fluff fluff!! Err it may be wise to have read Someone Like You before this but err if not well I hope ya understand it, lol.

Disclaimer: If I owned YuGiOh I would have made Ryou and Téa happen, stick Shi and Chi in there, made Bakura wear leather trousers and be the star…. Hey, who thinks I should own it? I do I do. Yeah in case you didn't work it out, no I don't own it. I do own Shi, Chi and Ashi while Kassie-chan owns Vipera.

Ohh ya, I have no idea about wedding in Japan, I don't really remember my uncles when he married my aunty over there, sooo this is mostly likely going to be a church wedding… yes I know but deal with it.

**Someone Like You: The wedding **

**By Kaz**

The entire Gardner house was filled with chaos as people dashed around trying to do various tasks, while dodging clothes and other objects that were carelessly thrown aside. On top of the stairs stood a woman known as Maria Gardner, the mother of the bride. Currently her hands were on her hips, face set in a scowl as she barked out orders to everyone, no one dared try to question her, as most likely, they would be thrown into a wall or something for trying to spoil her baby's wedding.

" Right so let me get this straight, Ryou and the boys are at his house, soon Joey will be here to take Shiro, then Kaiba will come with his limo to take us all to the church? Right then come on people on the double, we only have a few hours to get this place set up for the reception." Satisfied that everyone understood her orders, she went to sort out more people to order unaware of the sayings behind her back.

"Wow Isis, Téa's mum sounds like a drill sergeant," whispered Mai, suppressing the urge to laugh.

"I know what you mean; I was ready to shout yes mam!" Isis said, both girls turned and faced each other and burst out laughing.

"Hey you guys give her a brake; I mean it is her only daughter's that's getting married today." Serenity said, giving the two laughing girls a disapproving look.

"Yeah true Seren," Isis agreed.

"Mind you, I think she's happy that her daughter finally got her head fixed I mean, she first gets pregnant, then runs away, then gets married I am sure its meant to be the other way around." Mai said, while laughing.

"What, get married, get pregnant, and then run away?" Serenity said, raising an eyebrow, laughing when Mai turned her head away and said, "Whatever."

"So who is with Téa then?" Isis asked the other two.

"I think Miho and Mandy are with her and Viper is currently at Ryou's house hauling them all out of bed." Serenity said, shaking her head.

"Men," sighed all the girls in union.

"Well let's go and see if anything is needed to be done outside then we'll go and see Téa."

Agreeing with Isis, Mai and Serenity followed the Egyptian woman outside where a table had been set up for the reception. Since the entire wedding was small and only consisted of the gang and Téa's parents, they thought to have a gathering back here at Téa's house. As the day was warm they decide to have reception outside, the Gardner garden was a fairly large size and was beautiful arranged with flowers, a hobby of Téa's mother.

So now at the foot of the garden, was a table where all the drinks were set up, in the middle was a large picnic table with a white tablecloth thrown on it then, 3 lilac triangle shaped cloths were placed on top. An arrangement of white lilies and roses were placed as a centrepiece, with silver cutlery and white plates and lilac napkins finishing it off. Eventually the table was going to be pushed aside to allow for dancing, the music was being provided by Mokuba who had suddenly developed an interest in DJing.

While the girls were fixing the preparation outside, upstairs in one of the bedroom's a soft laughter rang out. Miho laughed at the face Téa made. She was currently fixing up Téa's hair by sweeping it into a French twist leaving some strands to fall out. Placing a white flower at side, with a few baby breaths underneath it, she declared she was done. She then bent her head down so that she was the same level as Téa and smiled in the mirror with her.

"Well that's you face and hair done, all that's left now is the dress." Miho told her, while placing some hair spray on the twist she had just done up.

"But I think we will leave that for last," Mandy, Téa's old boss from England said.

Nodding, Téa fiddled with her dressing gown belt and whispered, "It feels like a dream."

Seeing Téa bend her head down and rub her hands together in a nervous fashion, Miho glanced back at Mandy. Seeing the understating look she gave to Téa, she brushed, her cheek with Téa's and said, "I will go and see what the twins are up to."

Téa gave a short nod and Mandy smiled at the purple haired girl as she left and closed the door.

"Téa," began Mandy as she sat down on the bed so that she sat was next to Téa.

"I can't believe it's finally happening, it seems so unreal, I can't… can't help but feel scared."

"Oh Téa."

"No Mandy don't worry, I know it's right and I am really excited but it's just I have been waiting forever for this day and now that it's here, I just feel as if I am in a dream world or something." Téa giggled nervously, but her expression soon changed and Mandy saw tears being to form at the side of her eyes. Moving off the bed, she opened her arms and hugged Téa, "Hey come on this is a happy day let's not cry yeah? You've done enough of that."

Before Téa had a chance to respond the door opened slightly, both girls looked up to see who had come in and smiled.

"Hey there Shi honey," Mandy said, giving Téa a reassurance pat on her arm, she walked over to the door, kissed Shiro on the cheek and left mother and son alone.

Téa smiled and opened her arms out, Shiro seeing this ran into his mother's arm as she pulled him into a hug. After a few moments, Téa let Shiro go from the hug and said to him, "Well look at you! My my, does my little man look all handsome." Shiro blushed at his mothers teasing, he was dressed in a black tuxedo, with a white shirt just visible under the collar, his hair was brushed neatly and flowed into place, and to finish it off he was wearing sneakers on his feet. "Shi what are you wearing on your feet?" Téa asked, not sure whether to shout or laugh.

"Me no like my shoes, they hurt my feet," was the reply, as he scrunched up his nose and made a sour face.

Pulling at his nose Téa asked him, "Well, when we get into the church please will you wear them?"

"Sure Mama," was the mischievous reply, as Shiro smiled at his mother fully showing that he had no intent in wearing them.

Laughing Téa sat down on the bed and pulled Shiro into her lap, resting her chin on top of his head; she wrapped her arms around him and began to start a rocking manner.

"Shi," she said after a bit causing Shiro to open one of his eyes in questioning manner, "You know that just because your daddy is here it doesn't mean I love you less. You know your always be my baby and I love you no matter what, no one can ever compare to you and Chi. You both are my life and I know you may not think it but your daddy feels the same way. He loves you and Chi and would never do anything to hurt you, but you have got to trust him Shi. I know you're scared that he may go but we have to believe in him, like he believes in us." Téa sniffed a bit before carrying on, "You know Shi when you were in hospital it was your daddy who saved me and Chi from falling apart, he was so worried about you, but when we needed him he was there and..."

"Well when me needed him, where was he?"

Téa looked a bit startled at Shiro statement, "What do you mean? Oh is this about the accident, Shi, I know that he feels guilty about that to this day but it was an accident and," Téa stopped as she glanced at her son who was looking down at the floor, "But you're not talking about that right? You mean when you were growing up, Shi that's my fault not his. I was the one who ran away. If you want to blame someone then it's me and Shi." Téa stopped a bit to catch her breath so she would not cry, not that it was working, the tears were already forming. "I am so sorry I didn't let you have a daddy and if I could change that I would but I can't, just please don't hate me."

"I never hate you mama, I love you." Was the quiet reply, as he stood up and hugged his mother. Téa smiled, tears shining in her eyes as she kissed Shiro on the forehead.

They both looked up as the heard a knock on the door, suddenly Miho entered as said, "Hey I am not interrupting anything am it's just that Joey is going to be here to take Shiro to the church soon."

"Oh no that's okay well you mister I will see you there okay?"

Smiling, Téa saw her son leave the room and thought, 'I wonder what Ryou is doing?'

While the girl's house was in relatively peacefulness except for a certain mother, the boy's house was well also in peacefulness, considering the fact that they were all still asleep.

The boys had set up an alarm clock knowing that they would mostly likely be too drunk to wake up in time but unfortunately, Joey in his sleep had accidentally reached out and sent the little change of hearts clock crashing on the floor.

Vipera sighed as she looked at her watch, 'Hmm they should be up and dressed by now,' she thought as she rang the bell, she frowned when no one answered and tried again. When this too proved to be unsuccessful, she looked around trying to find the spare key Téa had left out in case of certain emergencies, locating the key under a loose step, she placed it into to the slot hole and opened the door.

"Wow it's so quiet," she mumbled out loud, "To quiet if you ask me." Curiosity getting the better of her, she wandered into the lounge room and just…. stared.

The boys and Ryou, yes, the same Ryou who was getting married today, were all spread out on various couches… snoring.

"You have got to be kidding me!" With a hand slapped across her forehead, she looked upwards and mouthed, why me?

Marching herself into the kitchen, she grabbed a bucket and proceeded to fill it with cold… very cold ice water.

Once it was full, she grabbed both sides, struggling with it slightly and walked back towards where the unsuspecting males slept.

Grinning evilly, she marched over to where her lover Malik slept, kneeling down beside him, she kissed him lightly on the lips, her smirk returning when he began to wake up and respond… only for him to be drenched in very, very cold water.

"What the hell?"

Viper couldn't help but laugh out loud, as her boyfriend, sprang up, drenched with a murderous look on his face. Her laughing soon ceased however, as she noticed Malik look at her with a very angry expression.

Before she could say something or move, Malik pounced on her, tackling her to the floor.

"Malik!" She screeched, trying to wriggle away from his ticking hands.

"Pour water on me will you?" He smirked, while showing no mercy.

"Stop it! " She giggled out, "I'm sorry but have you guys forgotten… you have a wedding today."

The entire room was full of silence, as this piece of information was processed through their brains. Finally, after a few more minutes, a huge ruckus was heard.

"Oh my God I am getting married today!"

"Shit Ryou, you're getting married today!"

Vipera sat back and watched the scene. Ryou was currently running around the room, hands curled up in his hair, screaming, "I am getting married today, I don't know what to do."

Malik on the other hand was desperately trying to locate the ring, which he was sure he left in his trouser pocket, which he wore to the stag night…

"Hmm I can't see Joey," Viper whispered, as she strained her neck around. Not seeing the hot head blonde, she got up only to stumble on something on the floor. Looking down, she found herself staring at the object of her thoughts... yes there was Joey…. Sound asleep.

Viper began to twitch, with Ryou running around like a headless chicken and Malik tearing apart his thrown trousers and the bed sheets and lets not forget to mention Joey, who was just… sleeping there... she couldn't handle it anymore. Therefore, she did the only thing she could think of, she screeched at an inhumane volume, causing all action to cease.

"For goodness sake you guys! You are all so pathetic! Now shut up and LINE UP!"

Giggling at how quickly they followed her statement, she positioned herself in front of then and took charge.

"Now Ryou, you go and get your cute ass of yours in that shower and get ready, Malik you find that ring before I permanently shove your head in the ground and you, Joey… get your ass out of bed and get ready and pick up Shiro before I tell Mai to kick that ass of yours." Seeing then just start at her blindly, she breathed in before shouting, "GOOOOO!"

Shaking her head as they all began to run around the place again, she could only sigh while hoping Téa was having better luck.

All the girls at the Gardner household were cooing and awing at the twins who were both dressed up and ready. Shiro looking absolutely cute in his tux, still in his sneakers, was holding his sisters hand. Chijin looked adorable in her lilac bridesmaid dress. Her hair was down with a band going around her head made of lilac and white flowers, her smile alone could melt any heart.

The attention however, was taken off them as a door opened from upstairs and a figure came into sight. There was a collective of gasps and wows as Téa smiled from the top of the stairs.

Dressed in a simple A-line dress, with a slight flow to the bottom, where a white beaded flower was embedded, she simply shone with beauty. Hair in a French twist with a white flower to the side, which was currently hidden from view due to the veil, her hands were clutching a bouquet of lilac and white flowers.

Stopping in front of her father, she whispered, "How do I look daddy?"

Richard, Téa father beamed with pride as he said, "You look simple beautiful." Eyes lit up with happiness and face of complete joy, she turned to her mother, who simple said, "Oh my baby," hands over her mouth as tears welled up in her eyes.

Laughing she turned to two of the most important people in her life, titling her head to the side she waited for their approval.

"Mama you look wonderful," smiled Chijin, her expression matching her mothers.

Shiro on the other hand was currently looking down; his eyes glanced towards the floor.

"Shiro?"

He looked up as he heard his name being called, seeing the anxiety in Téa eyes, he smiled and said, "You look amazing Mama."

Lightly laughing, Téa could feel the build up of tears, threatening to spill at any time.

"Oh Téa don't cry hun," She heard Mai say, which only caused the crystals to break and make way down her face.

Grabbing a tissue, Miho dabbed at them as to not spoil her make up, however before any one else could say anything, the doorbell chimed and Joey voice was heard as he walked in.

"Ahh sorry I am late, had a few problem…. Woah…" The last part of his sentence was cut of as he caught site of Téa, "Wow, Téa you look… you look… err you look pretty." Laughing at his lack of romantic words, Mai grabbed his arm, ignoring his drooling look as he saw her outfit and told him to get his ass into that car and get Shiro to the church.

As the door was closing, they could hear Joey mumble something about girls and asses before they burst into laughter.

Ryou could only fidget in his outfit as he stood in nerves at the front of the church. 'This is so scary; thank goodness I only have to do this once.'

"Ryou would you chill, she will be here! Just stop annoying me."

"Easy for you to say, at least I had the courage to ask Téa to marry me, unlike you who can't even ask the question to Vipera."

Ignoring Malik baffled, 'What the hell are you taking about look,' Ryou turned to face the entrance as Joey and Shiro came through the door. Hugging his son, he told his looked very smart and handsome in his attire, while Malik winked and said it would not be long before he had his own fan club. Once this was said, they turned to look at some on the guest and noticed some on the women had their hands clasped together squealing and pointing at how cute Shiro looked. Sweat dropping, he turned to his uncle Malik and said, "Women are scary."

Malik who was looking at Viper arguing with one of the ushers, nodded and said, "I agree."

As time went on and guest began to fill in, Ryou got nervous and went back to rubbing his hands and pacing. "You do have the ring right?" Ryou asked Malik for the millionth time. Malik nodded at patted his front pocket, only to take on a quizzical look and pat his pockets even more.

"What wrong?" Asked Ryou, completely terrified.

"I am sure I put it in this pocket," Malik muttered of hand. Seeing Ryou nearly stop breathing, he smiled and said, "Relax, I was only joking."

Laughing at Ryou's murderous glare, he showed him the ring but was stopped when someone announced. "They are here."

Outside the church, the girls were all whispering and chatty with excitement.

"Right girls, come on lets get ready, it's time to go in."

The entire church was silent as Ryou's father led Téa mother to the front of the church, Maria smiling at Ryou as she approached him, only to move to the side.

Next came Isis and Shadi. Shadi decked on in a tux as well, a rare smile on his expressionless face. Isis, like Chijin was dresses in a lilac down to the floor dress, a band of flowers replaced her usual golden veil and she held her lilac flowers tighter as they made their way to the front.

After Isis and Shadi, Seto and Serenity made their way, Seto for once leaving his trench coat behind and was dressed in all black. Serenity was dressed like Isis yet she carried a bunch of white flowers.

As soon as Seto and Serenity moved to the side, a smiling Mai and a grinning Joseph came into view, Mai's dress was slightly more provocative than the others as the knee length split revealed. Yet, like the others, she looked simply wonderful as she held on to a handsome Joey, who was looking neat for once.

The next pair had them all in slight laughter, Tristan and Duke unable to decide who would walk down with Miho, doubtfully agreed to both walk her down. Which was to their advantage, as she looked simply amazing. Her long purple hair entwined with white flowers. She simply giggled as she walked down the aisle, winking at Ryou, causing the white haired boy to blush.

The next and final attendant caused another statement of 'aww and so cute'', as Mandy, Téa boss from England and also the maid of honour walked down her hands holding on to Shiro.

'Just Chijin next,' thought Ryou. 'Then Téa."

As soon as the organ burst out into music, Téa looked to her father, who held on to her hand tighter. She nodded, her eyes on Chijin who had down her task and looked perfect as she threw the flowers on the ground, her smile wonderful.

With a deep breathe; Téa looked at her father before putting on foot in front of the other and making her way down the aisle.

The entire Church was on its feet as people were stunned by the beauty waking down. Her eyes were fixed straight ahead, on a certain white haired male beaming in front of her. Passing Yugi and her mother as she went by, she saw them give her a smile and Yugi mouthed that she looked beautiful. Smiling, all nerves removed from her body, she stooped at the foot of the church just moments away from becoming Téa Bakura.

"And so who gives this women's hand in marriage?" The Priest asked.

"Her mother and I do," said Richard, smiling as he fulfilled his deed and placed Téa's hand onto Ryou's as they both turned to face the Priest who was telling the meaning of matrimony.

"And now I am to believe that Ryou and Téa have written their own vows."

Ryou sighed as he turned to face Téa, "Téa," he started, hands grabbing hers, "I know that from the beginning from when I met you we weren't that close, and I know you know why I distanced my self away from people. Yet you always looked out for me, during Duellists kingdom and in Battle City, you were the one to take care of me even though you knew what lurked inside of me. But that didn't scare you off, instead you seemed more determined to help me and you did. After he left, you saved me again I was so lost I just left as if everyone was deserting me but you never, in fact you did something better you gave me hope. I am not a man of many words Téa but you have given me nothing but hope and love. You gave me Chijin and Shiro and made me feel as if I have someone in my life, and knowing the fact that you love me, well it makes me feel as if I have everything and I do…. Because I have you." Ryou blushed at the last part, holding her hands tighter.

Téa smiled through her tears as heard Ryou's vows, sniffing slightly, she told him, "Ryou I know that our relationship was never an easy one, what with Shiro and Chijin but we managed to get through that and we ended up with two perfect angels. I know that most girls dream of their prince Charming to come and whisk them away on a horse and live happily ever after but I have better than that, my dream came true and it came in the form of you. Throughout everything Ryou, it's always been you and it always will be. And I know nothing came stop us from being together forever." Her eyes shone as she said her vows, showing the sincerity of her words, causing Ryou to smile at her even more.

With the vows said, they both smiled at each other, their eyes telling each other so much emotions that everyone around them could see the love they had for each other.

"Well now something I have to ask," The Priest started, "If anyone has a reason of why these two cannot be joined together in holy matrimony then speak now or forever hold your peace."

The entire church waited with a baited breathe, while Maria glared daggers around the room to see if anyone dared spoil her baby's day.

After a few moments of tense silence, the Priest clasped his hands together and said, "And now, with the power vested in me, I pronounced you husband and wife, everyone, I give you Mr and Mrs Bakura."

The entire Church was on its feet again, as the Priest said the words everyone wanted to hear, "You may now kiss the bride."

Ryou and Téa blushed at each other, as Ryou grabbed her waist and pulled her in for a small sweet kiss. The catcalls and whistles only making them laugh more before a small voice said mischievously, "Daddy you can do better than that."

Téa resting her forehead on Ryou as she heard Chijin say that, laughed as her eyes met Ryou's. Smiling at each other, no need for words as their souls told each other what they were feeling; they turned to the crowd and made their way down, their friends congratulating them.

"Congratulations Téa,"

Téa turned to the sound of the voice, interrupting her from talking to Mai.

"Yugi," she squealed, as she hugged her childhood friend tight. Smiling at her actions and he hugged her back. "You looked stunning out there."

Smiling, her eyes lit up with joy, she grabbed Ryou's hand as the walked outside, Shi and Chi just in front of them.

"Oh Ryou," she cooed as she saw what awaited her.

"What? You said, most girls' dream of being whisked away." Pushing Ryou lightly at the cheeky grin he gave her, she turned and was simply dazed by what she saw.

A white carriage stood, led by a beautiful white horse. She could hear friends gasp and use the cute word for the fifty million time today, although she could swear she heard someone, maybe Malik say something about 'too cute, it's sickening' before a yelp, no doubt Viper bashing the life out of him.

Seeing the carriage driver reach out and hold out his hand, she grasped it lightly, entering the coach. She had just seated herself when she felt Ryou climb in behind her. As the horse began to march, they waved to their friends, Téa giving a small sympathetic look to Chijin who wanted to ride on the carriage as well. Closing her eyes, she rested her head of Ryou's shoulder, who wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her towards him tighter as they made their way home.

The Gardner house was surrounded by lively chatter and dancing. It was now very late into afternoon, as the sky had begun to darken slightly. This however didn't stop anyone, as they carried on with out a care in the world. Currently Malik was downing any alcohol that came his way, clutching his speech nervously in his hand.

"What if I mess up?" He whispered nervously to Viper.

"You won't," she told him, kissing him on the cheek. "You will be fine, just say whatever comes to your head… within reason of course." Smiling, she wrapped her hands around his neck and leaned in to kiss him.

She had been right, Malik, with his some what sense of humour and tales of Ryou's embarrassing moments and how lucky Ryou had got to Téa first or her would have taken her for himself, had been a huge hit with the guests. True there was not that many but that what made the say feel even more special, it was just friends… 'The people who matter the most,' Téa thought, as she rested her head on the shoulder of Ryou as they swayed to the music. Towards to the side of them, each couple were dancing around them, each lost within their own dream, their own memory.

Shiro was currently the man of envy as he spun around with Miho, who was having the time of her life not having two boys drooling on her. Chijin was being twirled around by Yugi, feeling truly like a princess, Yugi on the other hand.. could only laugh.

The day had just been perfect, even better than if she could have designed it herself, everything, all the emotions, all the drama's had just fit into place making everything.. just right.

"It's time to go," Ryou whispered into her ear. Looking up at him, she nodded before going of to change. They were leaving today, to go off on their honeymoon. Only for a few days though as Téa couldn't leave Chi and Shi for too long.

Once she had finished changing in her small summer dress, she walked down only to see her babies sat on the stairs. Sitting down beside Shiro and pulling Chijin on to her lap, she asked them, "What's wrong?"

"You leave us." Was the short reply, Chijin gave.

"Ohh, I don't want to leave you too, I really don't but I promise you, I will be back before you know it."

"You will come back.. mama?" Shiro asked, timidly, afraid of the answer.

Téa mocked gasp and said, "Wild horses won't stop me from coming back to you, I don't care if I have to push that plane myself but I promise you, I will come back."

Picking them both up, she walked towards the front door, where Ryou stood. Chijin smiled and reached out so that Ryou could hold her, who gave her a hug not really wanting to let her go.

Téa smiled as she hugged her baby's good-bye, a feeling of sadness residing in her as she left them, Ryou seeing this told her, "They know we will be back."

Nodding she got into the limo, curtsey of a Mr Kaiba, while waving good bye to her friends as they car made it's way to the airport.

Entwining her fingers with Ryou's she smiled at him and said, "Thank you."

"I should be the on thanking you," he replied, as he drew her in for kiss, indulging in her, feeling every part, a kiss of love, happiness and a promise that they will be together forever….

The End

:: cries:: Yes, so much fluff but this couple deserves it


End file.
